


Past Perfect

by emidegrey



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Sanctuary AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emidegrey/pseuds/emidegrey
Summary: If Mark had just listened to him and followed his orders then he wouldn't have to do this.





	Past Perfect

Jinyoung continued to watch as Mark was beaten up by his lackeys long after Bambam had run away from the violence. He wasn't sure if he felt entirely bad for Mark but he wants him to feel how much he has hurt Jinyoung. If Mark hadn't helped the Thai student then they wouldn't be suspended and almost kicked out of the school. If Mark had just listened to him and followed his orders then he wouldn't have to do this.

And so he continued to stare at the other as he desperately tried to defend himself. Arms covering his head from the kicks only to have one of the guys grab him by the shirt and punch him in the face repeatedly.

 _That must hurt_ , Jinyoung thought as he noticed the blood dripping from the older's nose and mouth.

Although he was standing a bit away, he could hear the older male's grunts and whimpers. It tugged at his heart but at the same time, he doesn't think it was enough still. The betrayal of the other felt like it ripped him to pieces and a few bruises and a broken nose won't cut it for Jinyoung.

He had held Mark close to his heart after seeing that he genuinely wanted to be friends with him. When Mark first followed them around, he knew the other was only there to survive. Eventually, he had come to realize that Mark wasn't just there because he needed protection but he really wanted to get to know them. Whenever they got into fights the older male would tend to their wounds and make sure they were all cared for, most especially Jinyoung. He'd be there whenever Jinyoung's temper flare up and would be the one to try and calm him down, occasionally even trying to reason out with him. It was as if he was trying to make him into a better person. So, even if Mark did it for protection at first, he genuinely felt the other getting comfortable with being friends with him. And so seeing Mark defend someone else when Jinyoung thought he'd stay by his side no matter what had shattered him.

He was only brought out of his thoughts when he heard a sickening crunch followed by Mark yelping and then coughing and gasping. Blinking, he saw his lackeys had stopped for a while from beating the brunet up, a look of panic and mortification on their faces. Shifting a bit, he tried to peer through where they crowded over the smaller male only to see Mark curled up shaking and clutching his left arm.

He put two and two together and he felt anger bubbling in his stomach, suddenly ordering his underlings to leave, the tone of his voice sent them scrambling to get away from the scene. His hands grew cold and he instantly felt tense. The thought of his guys doing damage they couldn't repair scared him. Meanwhile, guilt started to peek its ugly head.

Did he go too far?

Once the coast was clear, he walked up to Mark who was still lying on his side clutching his arm and making soft whimpering sounds.

He knelt beside Mark, not entirely sure where or how to touch him that wouldn't aggravate his injuries. The other doesn't seem to notice him yet and hadn't done anything to acknowledge him.

"Mark," he called, panic lacing his voice. His hand hovering on the other's shoulder and still, Mark didn't move.

"Mark." He tried again, louder this time, steadier. Still no reaction. Jinyoung feared he was already unconscious, he couldn't make sure with Mark's hair covering his eyes and how curled up he was.

"Mark." He called his name again, a little harsher this time earning him a flinch from the other.

If he thought the betrayal he felt when Mark ratted them out was bad, seeing Mark's beautiful face covered in blood, dirt, and tears because of his doing was worse. He could physically feel his heart break and he gritted his teeth in frustration. How could he let his emotions get the better of him and do this to someone he truly cared for? He reached out to place a hand on the other's shoulder only to have Mark flinch and curl in on himself as if Jinyoung would hit him, scared that he would continue to hurt him.

Jinyoung already did, didn't he?

Trying to keep his frustration and anger at bay, he placed his hand on the other's shoulder, as gentle as he could, and tried to get Mark to sit up. "Come on, Mark, let me see."

The brunet didn't make much of a fuss as he was helped to sit up, still clutching his arm close to him, doe eyes filled with pain and fear as he stared at Jinyoung. If it was possible for his heart to break some more then it just did. He never wanted Mark to look at him like that, never thought he'd give him a reason to. He could see how Mark was on the verge of trying to run away as Jinyoung tried to take note of the other's injuries, as if disgusted and terrified of his mere presence. Mark probably would've bolted if Jinyoung wasn't holding on to his shoulder and if he wasn't in so much pain.

"Is it your arm? Did it break?" He asked as calmly as he could but he could see the odd way the other's arm was angled. He was seething inside at having allowed his petty jealousy and anger escalate to this; hurting and losing Mark's trust altogether.

Mark looked at him with confusion and it was just as bad as him looking scared. Like he couldn't believe Jinyoung was really offering him help and that the other was being gentle with him. The older male kept quiet, just staring at Jinyoung as if trying to assess the situation but the tears in his eyes just wouldn't stop falling.

"Did your arm break?" Jinyoung asked again, sterner this time. He knew the answer but he still wanted Mark to confirm it. Cement how much Jinyoung has wronged him. Eventually, Mark nodded to answer the question before looking away, holding his arm closer still. Jinyoung's dark eyes stared at the left arm Mark was cradling and he started thanking all the gods that he could think of that it wasn't Mark's dominant hand. The younger male gave a sigh before he tried to help him up. "Come on, let's get you patched up."

Jinyoung noticed how tense Mark was as they stood, a little hunched over from the pain and looking like he wanted to be anywhere else but here beside him. Mark flinched when he wrapped his arm around the older male's waist to steady him, the guilt making Jinyoung hold him closer. He just wants to make sure Mark was okay. That he could still keep him safe. That somehow he could still undo this.

Slowly, they made their way to the main road, Mark limping as they went.

He wonders if Mark would be able to forgive him for what happened. For letting his emotions get the better of him. For acting so drastically. For putting him in this situation when he swore he would protect him.

And as they waited for a taxi by the roadside, he felt his eyes glaze over, a teardrop falling on the other's head. If Mark noticed, he didn't say anything. Jinyoung preferred it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it? I hope you did! This was actually requested by Panini for her birthday and I said I'd write it as a joke but I guess here it is. It's still angst though cause let's be honest that whole video was angsty. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it! Comments and feedbacks please! Or chat with me on twitter @emidegrey! See you soon!
> 
> Title is from Blue Moon by Monsta X


End file.
